


Heavy

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 很早很早以前的文了（19年年初的产物）将军x战俘
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我很变态，快跑

-

攻下这座基本只剩下老人和伤患的城市没花盖勒特多久时间。

事实上他甚至还没开始真正地攻城，年轻的城主便主动走上城门向盖勒特献了降。

“只要您承诺不伤害城中的百姓，我即刻就可以打开城门将整座城市献给您。”

“你以为你现在有资格跟我谈条件吗？”

“只要您答应我，我可以满足您的一切条件。”

一路从东路打到了中路，盖勒特也无意让自己疲惫的士兵进行无意义的屠杀，他和他的军队都累了，如果能不费力气地得到一个可以歇息的地方，盖勒特想不出什么理由拒绝。

“我以家族的荣誉起誓绝不伤害你的城民，但我的军队要有地方可住。”

城主从城墙上消失了。没过多久，城门被徐徐打开，红发的城主站在大门中央。蓝色的眼睛注视着盖勒特，男人的双膝跪在了满是砾石的地上。

啊，中部人是很讲究仪式的。盖勒特明白城主正在向自己做出真挚的投降姿态，按照完整的献降仪式，他需要走过城主身旁以剑鞘敲一下红发男人的脖子。接着军队便可绕开城主进城，而献降者需要一直等到最后一个人走进城门才可以站起来。带着满身的灰尘和酸痛的膝盖，说不定还会被马匹误伤。

盖勒特翻身下马，踏着征服者应有的步伐朝红发男人走去。他是个欧米伽，盖勒特刚靠近他时就察觉到了，没有阿尔法的信息素会是这么香甜的玫瑰味。盖勒特在欧米伽跟前停下，抽出带着剑鞘的剑。然而在落上城主裸露的脖子前，盖勒特突然停了下来，转而将剑搭上了男人的下巴，抬起欧米伽垂下的头让他与自己对视。

刚刚还在城墙上时盖勒特便这么觉得了：这个年轻的城主长得十分好看。近看之下更是如此。尤其是那双蓝色的眼睛，盖勒特喜欢这对翻涌着丰富情绪的眼睛。

他刚刚是不是说只要自己承诺不伤害城民，就愿意做任何事来着的？

“你叫什么名字？”

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

阿不思。盖勒特消化了一下这个名字，收回了搭在阿不思下巴上的剑。欧米伽因自己故意释放出的阿尔法信息素而忍不住咳嗽出声，盖勒特俯身抓住阿不思的小臂，将城主从硌人的地上拉了起来。

“你的膝盖还可以吗？”

得到肯定后，盖勒特唤来了自己的马，示意还处于惊讶中的阿不思骑上去。阿不思犹豫了一下，最终还是照做了。欧米伽的顺从令阿尔法心情愉悦，他随即骑了上去，紧贴着阿不思的背，从红发男人腰际伸出手握住缰绳。

当他下令全军进城时，他明确地感受到了阿不思的颤抖。

“没事，我答应过你不会伤害你的城民。”嘴唇磨蹭着欧米伽的耳垂，阿尔法的声音比平时更低沉。“而我也不会伤害你。”

城民们站在街道两侧，看着自己敬爱的城主以这样的姿态跟异国国王的杀戮者一同进城，心里自然有愤怒在燃烧，然而为了不让城主为保全无法撤走的城民做出的牺牲被浪费掉，却又只能静静地看着。

大部分居民都已经逃走了，盖勒特士兵中的一部分伤者因而得以在空出的居民房中住下，其余的则驻扎在广场。安排完部下的住所，盖勒特询问性地看向阿不思，城主点了点头。

他自然会住进城主的屋子，而且还会住进城主的卧房。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再看一年前的车真的好羞耻……  
> 这章应该是我第一次开车，很变态，快跑

-

不出盖勒特的意料，年轻的城主没有任何性的经验。

住进城主屋子的当天晚上，他做的第一件事是在城主的浴室里好好洗了个澡。接连多月的征战没有给他太多好好清理自己的机会，血腥味和腐烂的尸体的味道几乎要跟他的信息素一样浓。盖勒特遣散了本就不多的仆人，让阿不思为他洗头。

欧米伽修长的手指在阿尔法的金发中游走，清理下结块的血污，尽职尽责地还给了阿尔法金发原本的模样。

虽然盖勒特不相信阿不思会对自己行刺，但他依旧要求欧米伽在进来前脱去所有衣物，赤裸着走向自己，然后同样踩进浴池里，在自己身上坐下，面对面帮自己清洗金发。

“我杀过的人可能就跟我的头发一样多。”重获清爽的头发后，盖勒特才终于伸手抚上了阿不思光裸的背。拥有茧子与伤口的手先磨蹭了下欧米伽突出的蝴蝶骨，随后便一直沿着脊柱缓缓滑下，来到了尾椎骨的最后一节。盖勒特观察着阿不思脸上的表情，试探性地将手指往臀缝中滑了一下，擦过了那隐秘的穴口。欧米伽当即低下头发出了一声压低的尖叫。“你没和别人做过吗？”

“从来没有。”阿不思不愿去看盖勒特的脸，不知道阿尔法会不会因为这个回答而减少上自己的兴趣。“我一直是靠药物度过的发情期。”

“哦，那我是在和一个处子做爱咯。”意料中的答案，盖勒特斟酌了一下，选择了用做爱这个词而不是上。阿不思不是营妓，是他的高贵俘虏。“起来吧，我们到你的卧房去。”

阿不思赤裸的身体已泛起了淡淡的粉红色，盖勒特用满是自己信息素味的毛巾擦干了欧米伽身上的水珠，却没有让他穿上衣服的意思。

“我们就这么赤身裸体的走到你卧房里去，好不好，阿不思？”

像阿不思倒是有资格说不好似的。欧米伽咬着下唇，跟在阿尔法身后走出了浴室。

从浴室到卧房的距离并不远，阿不思每一步却都像是踩在了玻璃上般煎熬。盖勒特时不时侧头看一眼阿不思，后者的耳尖就快要跟红发融为一体了。不会有仆人看到这样的阿不思，盖勒特还没打算跟任何人分享这位美丽的欧米伽。

刚走到卧房的门口，阿不思抬手想拉门把，却被盖勒特握住手腕反身压在了门上。欧米伽背上柔嫩的皮肤不习惯木门粗糙的质地，阿不思因疼痛呻吟了一声。“我们还没有进门……”

“我只说来你的卧房，没说是要在门外还是门内啊。”

盖勒特在欧米伽吐出更多反对自己的话之前抢先吻上了那张肖想已久的嘴，阿尔法缺水的唇带着死皮与血腥味。不小心舔过男人裂开的下唇，阿不思很快发出了声尖叫，接着尝到了更浓的血的辛甜。这次血腥味属于他，因盖勒特咬破了他的嘴唇。殷红的血珠借由阿尔法的舌头不停地溢入欧米伽的口腔中，血液和唾液混合在一起，这个吻更像是野兽对猎物的掠夺。

在阿不思试图平稳下呼吸的时候，盖勒特一手钳制住欧米伽的下巴，一手抚上了欧米伽仍在流血的下唇。冰凉的手指不顾阿不思的感受挤压着伤口，直到它们的主人觉得分量足够了，才停止了对伤口的二次折磨。然后缓缓地，将沾在手指上的猩红液体，细致地涂满了阿不思的嘴唇。

“这是我最爱的唇色。”

盖勒特俯身在阿不思白皙的脖子上落下一个亲吻。然后是锁骨，再是乳首。阿尔法没有再急着往下，他抬起头看向阿不思，将咖啡色的乳头含入嘴中舔舐，吸吮，乃至轻轻地撕咬。欧米伽压低的呻吟随着盖勒特的动作而忽高忽低的变化，当男人的犬齿咬上乳尖时，阿不思的呻吟拔到了最高。

“是鲜血的颜色，是死亡的颜色，是新生的颜色。”

阿尔法有力的手指在欧米伽的穴口处摩挲。因之前的挑逗而异常敏感的后穴受不了这样的刺激，阿不思下意识地挺胯，意识到自己做了什么后又羞耻地挡住了脸。他为突然探入了私密处的手指而剧烈颤抖，但他始终没有拒绝。本就不强的异物入侵感很快便消失了，快感铺天盖地席卷而来，他已经为盖勒特而湿透了。

“我并非有意侮辱，但你的确敏感得像个营妓。”

手指在阿不思的甬道里反复碾压过那个可以带来灭顶快感的点，另一只手则控制住欧米伽因过度刺激试图并拢的腿。阿不思的大腿开始抽搐，盖勒特愈发粗暴地搅弄欧米伽的后穴，将手指剪刀似的在内壁撑开，佯装着退出又迅速顶了进去，直直地戳在阿不思的敏感点上。

“我要……我要……”阿不思的阴茎失禁般地流出了透明的液体。他就要到了。

盖勒特却抽出了手指。突如其来的空虚感几乎要让阿不思发疯，蓝眼睛不解地看向盖勒特。阿尔法本就未干透的金发再次被汗水浸湿贴在了脸上，他利落地抱起阿不思，打开门走进了城主的卧房。

“我想你或许更喜欢我在你的床上操你。”

被阿尔法最终插入时欧米伽尖叫着射了出来。诸神在上，他从没想过自己有一天会仅靠着后穴就能得到释放。他就像一只雌兽一样，因为被操而达到了数分钟的高潮。

盖勒特深谙如何撩拨人的性致。他在阿不思高潮期间变换着角度顶弄着他湿滑的内壁。他甚至刻意放慢了速度，仔细品味自己的每一条经络顶入欧米伽身体的快感。他每顶一下阿不思就会射一下，直到再也射不出来，昂着头，血红的唇瓣因为过于强烈的快感而不住吐出用盖勒特听不懂的语言组成的呢喃。

他多半是在骂自己。依照过往的经验，盖勒特几乎可以断定。对待这样的俘虏，盖勒特的习惯做法是予以对方相等或更甚之的羞辱。阿不思的红发早已凌乱地散落在床单上，盖勒特将手插入了欧米伽半长的卷发中，拧着他的头发让他翻了个身，面朝下，屁股高高撅起对着自己。

盖勒特坏心眼地拍了拍两片臀肉，然后将它们分开，露出了阿不思刚刚被自己操弄过的小穴。

“瞧啊，阿不思。”盖勒特沾了一点从后穴中流出的液体送到主人面前。“我们不过是刚刚开始，你的这里就已经被我干得合不拢了，它正在不停地往外流着你的体液。”

“你说，如果我现在打你的屁股，它还会这么淫荡吗？”

阿不思刚想制止，盖勒特的巴掌就已经落在了左边的臀肉上。接着又是一巴掌，拍在右边。

“你的阴茎在颤抖，阿不思。”盖勒特说着打下了第八下“即便是被打也很爽吗？”

“你这骚婊子。”

阿不思的阴茎因为这个形容词而剧烈跳动了一下。欧米伽脸烧得通红，埋进床单里不愿被男人看见。羞辱。或许这就是阿尔法的目的。他听见盖勒特笑了。然后拍打自己臀肉的动作也停止了。下一秒，他感到一个尖锐的东西抵上了自己的脖子上的腺体，并开始轻轻地刮蹭。

是盖勒特的牙齿。

“你不能……”阿不思开始恐慌。他还没有做好真正变为某个阿尔法的所有物的准备，挣扎着想要推开盖勒特，却被人抓住双手并钳制在了身后。

“我能。”这是欧米伽献降来第一次反抗。原来这就是他隐忍的底线。盖勒特骨子里的顽劣因子被阿不思的反应给彻底激了起来，就像是攻城略地，他享受着征服的过程。全然的征服。“你还是忘了，现在的你没有跟我谈条件的资格。”

带来的会是无与伦比的满足与快感。

言语上的羞辱之后是身体上的侵占。把这当成了是一场征服的盖勒特的性爱是毫无温柔可言的。过于强烈的快感击溃了阿不思勉强维系的理智，除了支离破碎的呻吟外他再也发不出任何语句。有几次，盖勒特都得以扇耳光的方式来保证阿不思还没有昏过去。

他要他清楚地感受到自己被标记的过程。

阿不思最后的意识停留在了盖勒特的牙齿刺破了自己的腺体上。


	3. Chapter 3

-

阿不思醒来时已是第二天早晨。

痛。被撕裂的疼痛，剧烈运动后的酸痛，愈合之中的痒痛——即便身体上所有的痛楚都汇聚起来再加一倍，也不及阿不思内心所承受的十分之一。

他花了一段时间才能再度掌控自己的身体，如今睁开眼睛迎接阳光对他都成了一种折磨，有那么一刻，他倒真希望自己死了。像个懦夫，但是一种解脱。不需要回头，他能感受到盖勒特并不在自己身边。尽管阿尔法冰雪味的信息素还倔强地于空气中停留着，但身旁的床单早没有了温度，阿尔法应该已离开很久了。

“你醒了。”

突然传来的女声吓了阿不思一跳。挣扎着从床上坐起，阿不思用被子裹住了自己满是痕迹的身体。

“别怕。”女人从窗帘旁的阴影处走出，来到了阿不思面前。黑发黑衣，她本身就像极了一道细长的黑影。“别怕。我是格林德沃的人。”

“他让你来……”舌头与唾液不小心刺激到了嘴唇上尚未完全愈合的伤口，阿不思被这疼痛弄得不得不仔细斟酌再精简自己将说出口的话。她让他别怕，因她是格林德沃的人。这本身就是个悖论。关于征服者的军队如何对待掳来的俘虏的做法他曾有所耳闻，有些手段甚至残酷到了不堪入耳的地步。他能想象盖勒特为什么派她来，多半是担心他在自己走后自杀或逃走。前者的可能性更大。怪不得阿尔法没有将他绑在床上。“看着我？”

“不全是。”听懂了欧米伽隐藏的话语，女人予以了盖勒特嘱咐过的答复。说完，从一旁的椅子上拿起一套叠好的衣服，将它们递给了阿不思。“穿上吧，这是格林德沃从柜子里给你挑的。穿好衣服，然后我会陪你去吃些东西。”

女人贴心地在阿不思接过衣服后转了过去，留给了曾经的城主最后一点尊重。

整个穿衣服的过程完成得不知比平时远远多出多少时间。然而盖勒特让他穿的上装是一件领口大敞几乎能露出整片锁骨的衬衣，青紫的淤痕与牙印一览无余。他是故意的。阿不思咬紧了后槽牙。

他到底还是给自己披了一块披肩后才离开卧房。女人因此怪异地打量了他一会儿，却也没说什么。

尽管并无胃口，嘴唇上也还有着伤，阿不思还是逼迫着自己吃了些面包。他若真想求死早在献降前就自缢于房梁上了，哪轮得到盖勒特来这般羞辱。城里还有来不及转移的老人和伤患，他必须活着才能保护自己的城民。

“盖勒特在哪？”想到这个，阿不思强迫自己吞咽的动作停了下来。“我什么时候能见到他？”

“这就是我要做的最后一件事：他在广场，等你用完早餐，我会带你去见他。”

广场。他余下的军队驻扎的地方。周围就是民居，阿不思记得有几户仍然住着平民。心里担心，咀嚼的动作也变得无序，不小心咬到了舌尖，阿不思吃痛地呲了一声。

“不管你怎么看格林德沃，我要告诉你的是他并不是纯粹热衷于暴力的疯子。你没有必要过于担心。”

避开与女人的对视，阿不思苦笑着喝下了杯中的牛奶。可能是担心着城民的他太好猜了，在她鹰一般的眼睛注视下，阿不思感觉自己没有任何秘密可言。

从城主的住处走出去，没过多久，阿不思远远地就望见了盖勒特：金发的阿尔法站在广场的入口处，身边围着几个男人。

或许是因为热，盖勒特将金发尽数拨到了耳后。他只穿着一件单薄的衬衣。胸前和后背湿了一片，恰到好处的肌肉在浅色的衣料下若隐若现。阿尔法的手中握着一把匕首，看到阿不思后，盖勒特将它递给了身边的副官。

“你醒得比我预想的要早。”盖勒特朝一直跟着阿不思的女人点了点头，明白了将军意思的她恭敬地行了个礼后便迈步走向了军营。而其余的几人也逐渐散了，最后只留下了那个拿着匕首的副官。“那么现在，不给你的阿尔法一个早安的拥抱吗？”

匕首上有血。

嘴唇的伤口尚未愈合，阿不思无法咬住自己的下唇以排解紧张。他攥着领口披肩的手收紧了。

“不是你的城民的血，是我的士兵的。”见阿不思紧绷地征在了原地，盖勒特便主动走上前去靠近自己的欧米伽。变得亲密的距离让他清晰地闻到了阿不思的味道，玫瑰香中带上了冰雪的凛冽。代替了烧红的刑具，这是他在年轻的城主身上以另一种方式打下的自己的烙印。现在他是他的了，永远是，只能是他的欧米伽。盖勒特也说不清何者更残忍。

“在太阳下还穿这么多，是害怕别人不知道你的身上全是我留下的痕迹吗？”搭上阿不思的肩，盖勒特开始拉起了他的披肩。然而欧米伽却死死抓着那条披肩不愿服从。从阿尔法的角度还能清楚地看到他的嘴唇仍溢着血。伤疤还没好就忘了痛。盖勒特靠得更近了些，俯下身凑到阿不思耳边低语。“你的城民中有人意图行刺我的士兵，伤人者是个孩子，所以她才失了防备，被伤了左手。”

“这些袭击属于正常反应，我能理解，但不代表我能接受。”说完，盖勒特又向后退了一点，稍稍拉开了两人的距离。他又一次拉了阿不思的披肩，这回欧米伽没有再反抗，盖勒特甚至没花任何力气就轻易地揭下了它。将其扔给下属，征服者露出了微笑。“中部人不是很注重礼仪刑法吗，不如你告诉我要怎么惩罚那个男孩儿？”

“你答应过我不会伤害我的城民。”盖勒特掀开扔下的可不仅是一条披肩。失去了遮盖物的阿不思往后缩了一下，昭示着昨夜疯狂的肌肤暴露在了阳光下。也许是那些印记在欧米伽白皙的皮肤上着实太过显眼，一旁的副官忍不住看了眼阿不思脖子上的牙痕。感受到将军的目光后又迅速地移开了视线。阿不思知道自己是不讲道理，提到他的城民，他可以没有任何道理。他昂起头与盖勒特对视，他记得盖勒特喜欢自己的眼睛。

“无故伤人是伤害，有因回报叫惩罚，阿不思。”盖勒特当然喜欢那双蓝眼睛，像故乡的夏天。尤其是它们因自己而掀起风暴的时候。“这完全是两个概念。”

“那不如你来惩罚我吧。”

将军似乎并不意外，然而副官却因阿不思的话而明显地惊讶了一下。没过一会儿，他看到将军原先带着笑意的脸逐渐变得毫无表情。

盖勒特盯着阿不思的眼睛，从自己副官手中拿回了匕首。富有暗示意味地将其举到欧米伽眼前，明澈的蓝眼睛映出了银色金属的寒光。

盖勒特没有再说话，空闲的那只手悬在半空中，手掌张开。阿不思深吸了口气，试探性地将自己的左手搭了上去。几乎只是瞬间，盖勒特便擎着他瘦削的手腕生生扭成了手心朝上的姿势。这动作只是看起来凶狠，欧米伽倒没感到什么疼痛。

痛的在后面。

“你想好了吗？”盖勒特的匕首距阿不思的手心只剩下了几寸。“我可能会割破你的皮肉，在同一道伤口上不停地加重力道，一刀一刀缓慢地折磨，直到剐上你的骨头。”

阿不思闭上眼，以沉默代替了言语作为回答。那副视死如归一般的模样真像个下定了决心即将奔赴战场的战士。

深色的睫毛却在微微颤抖，暴露了主人的心情。他明明在害怕，装什么无畏。盖勒特加重了钳着阿不思手腕的力道，无声地解散了副官。

阿不思等了很久，匕首落下的疼痛始终没有传来。相反地，他感受到了一阵湿意和贴上自己手心的柔软触感。睁开眼，发现金发的阿尔法正维持着亲吻自己手心的姿势抬眼看自己。他惊讶地几乎要跳起来。

“你以为我会真把家族的荣誉不当回事吗？”阿尔法的舌尖舔过了欧米伽的手心。“我不会伤你的城民，那只不过是个玩笑。我没打算第一天就激起民愤。”

“该受惩罚的人是我的士兵。是她不小心让孩子割伤自己，只怪她没有自觉。我想现在文达应该已经处理好了，你少瞎担心。也别总想着以伤害自己的方式来跟我向你的城民求情，你有更多更好的方式可选。”

就着钳住手腕的姿势，盖勒特将阿不思拉近了自己，一个有些诡异的拥抱。

“早安。”冰雪味的阿尔法体温却意外的高。盖勒特精瘦的身体紧贴着阿不思，与浓郁的信息素一起，构成了极强的压迫性。“我并不是在同你商量。所以下次当我要你做什么时，你最好乖乖按照我说的去做。”

当日盖勒特在阿不思的陪同下正式参观了城市。戈德里克算是一个中部大城，走走停停，停停走走，花了几乎大半天时间。

回去前又再次查看了一遍军队中的情况，盖勒特一一询问了自己手下的长官，确认过了没有问题才点了点头。暂时驳回了下属要把民众家中所有足以伤人的利器全都收缴的提议，盖勒特只让他们先好生留意着。

最后回到城主的住处时已是黄昏了。

“今天早上醒来发现自己没被绑着时意外吗？”与阿不思一起坐在浴池里，盖勒特似乎热衷于让欧米伽坐在自己身上为自己擦洗身体。阿不思的皮肤在热气的作用下会变成可爱的淡粉色，手上只需稍微用力就能在那柔嫩的肌肤上留下红色的痕迹。除此之外，在浴室里，借着水声与雾气的掩护，他能更好地跟欧米伽聊些私人的话题。

似乎没想到盖勒特会突然提这个，阿不思犹豫了几秒，做出了肯定的答复。

“通常情况下，我绑起俘虏是担心他们寻死。但我从没觉得你会自杀。”盖勒特说着，拨开阿不思的红发，用牙齿磨蹭起了欧米伽的腺体。“你最怕的是你的城民出事，所以你不敢死，不敢让他们去独自面对可怕的征服者。”

阿不思因盖勒特的动作而逐渐呻吟出声，腺体变得肿大，阿尔法的手指则趁机探入了他的身体。“既然你决定为了保护城民而跟我待在一起，那就至少得让我开心不是吗？”

“有些话在众人面前不便说，也不好跟你解释。总之不要再在我的下属面前反抗我。”盖勒特又增加了一根手指，将它们弯曲起来，成功刺激到了阿不思。“我有我的安排，让你穿什么你就穿什么，不许擅自做决定。”

“我大概要在这里待上一个月。按我说的去做，这样我开心，你也能如愿。”

一个月是吗？

阿不思已经开始倒数了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章没写完，完整存货只到这了


End file.
